blind sight
by Howdy-Jane
Summary: peter parker goes to great lengths to keep some of his secrets but this one is proving harder than expected. what happens when power man catches on?
1. Chapter 1

**hi, this is the first fanfic i have posted so i hope you enjoy. unfortunately i dont own anything except the plot line :( anyway i shall let you read now, howdy-jane x**

* * *

'I'm blind. Oh crap! I'm blind!'

I reach to pull the mask from my head but there is still a mute darkness and I start to panic. My heart is pounding painfully quick as I try to remember how I got myself in this predicament. It's not often that Spiderman is blinded.

*flashback*

_Spiderman, white tiger, Nova, iron fist and Powerman were on a covert mission testing the strength of the team. Sent after information, nova and Spiderman quickly became bored._

_'Bet I can take down ten guards in 20 seconds.' gloated Nova, cage rose an eyebrow and white tiger rolled her eyes disapprovingly but iron fist seemed game to listen to nova. Spiderman snorted always trying to be the better hero._

_'Sure you can bucket head, I bet you I can get the information before you!' he retorted in a pompous manner. Iron fist sighed and white tiger face palmed, the spats between Spiderman and Nova were becoming normal._

_'You're on web head!' was Nova's reply before Spiderman disappeared, the others calling after him. White tiger growled and pointed a clawed accusatory finger at Nova._

_'One day Sam, I swear I will kill you or peter!' she growled before storming away from him the other two boys in tow. Nova hastily apologised before listening to the plan of action; unfortunately, Spiderman was already speeding head on into trouble._

_'Yo ugly!' Spiderman hollered at the thickset goon who was patrolling the entrance to the information vault. He webbed the goon up easily before making his way into the seemingly empty vault. He quickly found the computer important files left open, his eyes scanned the screen quickly taking in the words with concentration._

_'What kind of villain leaves their plans open?!' he asked to no one in particular but then his spidey-senses went haywire but he was too slow to react to the beam of light. He flew back against the impact of the ray, his body crashing awkwardly against the cold metal walls._

_'One that doesn't wants to be found but not seen.' Came the chilling reply to the rhetorical question and a wheezing laugh before the sounds of slow footsteps and the butt of a gun was whacked over Spiderman's head rendering him unconscious._

'Oh crap, the others! Damn bucket is going to be gloating for weeks if I don't win this stupid bet!' I grumbled, trying to avoid the fact that... I CAN'T BLOODY SEE! Yes I'm freaking out and yes, I realise that but I how am I supposed to hide this from the others?! Oh god and what about MJ and Aunt May?

I climb to my feet slowly, using the wall as a guide trying behind a hope to use my other good senses to help me get back to the others. Nova will have a field day if he wins the bet _and_ finds out I got beat on top of it. I walk randomly through the desolate corridors relying heavily on my spidey-senses to warn me of any incoming goons but it seems that everything is silent. I carry on walking; it is quite peaceful not having to talk to fill space so when my communicator went off I jumped a mile.

'Spiderman, where the hell are you?' the half accusatory and half annoyed voice of Powerman call through the comm. Link. I raise the communicator to eye level, or what I think is eye level before answering nervously.

'Um, I'm not really sure.' I say scratching the back of my head.

* * *

**okay so only a short chapter to start but i have already written the start of the next if anyone wants it :) please review, its always nice to know people have read my work and dont be afraid to point out any flaws :L thanks for reading, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so I pretty much wrote this minutes before I posted and its more filler chapter. I wasn't sure at first where I wanted the story to go but now I have a pretty good idea, so on with the story. enjoy, howdy-jane x**

* * *

After we got back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters Ava chewed me out pretty good but she got especially annoyed when I "wouldn't look at her". I nearly laughed at the irony but then I realised I was facing a wall and laughing at walls never convinces people you are of sound mind.

All I wanted to do when I got back was get checked out to find if my blindness is temporary or not but that would alert Fury to my compromising state and I cannot face the wrath of both Ava and Nick Fury.

This is why I am now spending lots of time on changing out of my hero costume. It's lucky I only have a plain t-shirt on because I'm pretty sure it's on backwards. After we got back and Ava had ranted herself hoarse, Luke proclaimed we were going to get pizza, even including me this time.

The others don't usually bother; they seem to think that my social level is below them I just think that their awesome level is way below mine.

I left one of the private rooms, slipping on some dark sunglasses. I still hadn't really gotten over the shock that I couldn't see anything, it felt like everything would go back to normal when I opened my eyes but then I realise they were never closed.

The others must had been waiting for me, when I finally made my way back to the main deck.

'Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?' asked Ava staunchly, I plastered a confident smile on my face.

'Only wearing them outside is too mainstream and a little offensive when you think about it; I mean why shouldn't you wear sunglasses indoors?' I said rambling like usual, I mentally slapped myself for my idle mouth.

'Right...' Luke said slowly, clearly disbelieving but I just shrugged and made my way towards the sound of their voices. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

'Did you guys find what we needed from the mission?' I asked casually, trying not to sound too odd.

'Yes we did.' Said Danny in his usual calm voice and Sam gave a short bark of a laugh.

'Oh yeah we found the information before you, didn't we?' he exclaimed happily, shouting in my face. I wanted to contradict him but I wasn't sure how long I had been out for before I met up with the others so he may still be correct.

'Did _you _find anything Peter?' asked Danny conversationally, I didn't feel in the mood to tell them about my defeat to the mysterious villain.

'That's not the point...' I grumbled to myself with a shrug of my shoulders.

'HA! I knew it, web-head found nothing!' Sam hollered even happier, if that's even possible. I grit my teeth and clench my hands into fists to stop myself saying something I will regret later.

'Come on guys, I'm starving!' groaned Luke and the rest of us quickly following before we take a teleportation beam back down to the city.

**********************************************************************************I walked into someone again before hastily apologising; this wasn't the first time this had happened today. I felt someone grab my arm in an iron grip, making me jump.

'Yo, Pete how long have you been blind?' asked the deep voice of Luke in an undertone, I stopped in shock. I tried to play it off as disbelief.

'If I'm blind does that make you my guide dog?' I joked pathetically, causing Luke to growl in a slightly menacing way and I laughed nervously. He obviously wasn't buying it, so I tried a different tactic that kept my macho status.

'I'm fine, seriously getting the hang of it and anyway it may not be permanent.' I said my voice raising a slightly, Luke just sighed.

'You know I'm actually considering getting you guide dog or I might tell white tiger.' He said in a slightly laughing undertone. Oh god what if he told the others, I would be screwed.

'Please don't tell the others, seriously I take it back man, you are not a guide dog!' I said a little too loudly, the others turning at the sound of my shout, I grinned impishly.

'Nothing to see, move along folks!' I said in a brisk fashion before quieting my tone again.

'Seriously, if Ava finds out then she will tell fury and fury will kick me off the team while bucket head over there laughs at my face.' I said running a hand through my hair nervously.

'Web-head you are facing the wrong way again.' Luke said bluntly, turning me slowly in the right direction. I pout my lips in a puppy dog sort of way but the effect is wrecked by the sun glasses.

'What are you doing with your face?' he asked abruptly, sounding a little uncomfortable but I still keep the same expression.

'Please, don't tell them, please!' I plead, already coming up with things I can offer him for his silence.

'Fine! Fine, but please stop making that face; I think it gave me a disease.' He said finally and I grinned ecstatically.

'Thankyouthankyouthankyoutha-'

'But, you need to have your eyes checked because if it's permanent then you are useless and keeping it a secret would be pointless.' He warned me carefully, but I snorted.

'My eyes will be fine, they seem slightly better than earlier anyway.' I said shaking off the warning.

'It's just lucky, I have to walk past your house on the way back to mine because you nearly just walking into another sign post again.' He sighed in a long-suffering way before steering me in the right direction.

'Aww, Power man I didn't know you enjoyed my company so much!' I exclaimed happily, and to his credit he did chuckle under his breath.

'Well you seem to be doing a fine job of getting caught wounded but over-all you're not that bad Parker.' I heard the smirk in his voice and I grinned cockily, yeah Luke wasn't so bad either.

* * *

**please comment or review, your feedback is always welcome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you so much for the reviews, i was absolutely chuffed ^.^ anyway, it encouraged me to get on and write another chapter which i did instead of geography course work but oh well. hope you enjoy howdy-jane x**

* * *

I squinted at the poster on my wall, I could barely make it out from the rest of the room but I wasn't going to argue; my sight was returning slowly but surely. It felt like I was 10 all over again; like trying to see without those enormous glasses I was forced to wear. The thought of 'The return of the Evil Glasses' still makes me shudder.

I mean I had to convince Aunt May that I was contracting the symptoms of a flu bug or something along those lines; you know, just for a day or two until I could get back to school without blowing cover. I think my acting was convincing, although maybe a touch over the top. Of course the only problem was that, now she was fawning over me in an awkward sort of way and I couldn't escape the house without her hawk eyes catching it. It seemed Luke was rather adamant that I get my eyes looked like; he kept calling me like a girlfriend. Oh god! I have such a horrible mental image of Powerman in a dress and lipstick right now!

The sudden ring of my phone shocked me out my wandering thoughts; knowing it would only be one of a few people to ring at this time I answered without looking at caller I.D.

'Oh hey, MJ.' I said breezy, too happy for someone who was supposed to be ill.

'Guess again Parker.' Said a voice from the other end of the phone.

'You're not MJ?' I asked stupidly; wait to go peter; now you sound even more like an idiot. When I pulled myself together I answered my own question quickly.

'Sorry stupid moment, you are not MJ.' I said.

'Glad you figured that out so quickly...' answered the wry voice of Ava Ayala, I sighed; Ava calling meant trouble for me although I tried my best to cover my impolite behaviour.

'Oh hey, something up?' I asked, mildly just wanting to end the conversation. I would even rather talk to _Flash_ right now!

'Okay cut the crap, how long have you been _blind_?' she asked deadpan, and this is where I turn deaf as well as blind. I don't bother answering, knowing full well I would just make things worse. If it had been bucket-head Sam who told her this, I would beat the crap out of him but ...I would rather not take on power man.

'You and Sam, are a bloody pain; I mean how stupid are you two?! I should tell fury about this; actually I'm not sure why I haven't already told him about this! Although I would _love_ to hear your comeback for this, so go on, give me you alibi.' She stopped abruptly, actually wanting an answer from me. I have to admit that I listened but didn't take in half of what she said.

'Well...' I started, trying to think of a compelling reason to keep my head from the wrath of White Tiger.

'I'm fairly sure I gathered more information while on the mission, which I wouldn't be able to relay if got kicked from the team by Fury.' I said in a mock sad voice, knowing full well Ava would lose this one. I didn't really want to tell the others what I found because I wanted to figure it out myself but I had to save myself somehow. She thought about it for a while, the phone falling silent as she decided.

'Fine. But who's stopping me from telling Sam?' she answered grudgingly at first but then her voice turned sickly sweet which is _so_ not cool. The last thing I needed was the rest of the team finding out, especially Bucket-head.

'Hang on, how did you find out anyway?' I asked suspiciously, I mean she mentioned not telling Sam but nothing about Danny.

'Well Luke mentioned to Danny who accidentally slipped it to Me.' she said conversationally as if she hadn't just threatened me. What the hell? Does this girl have multiple personality issues or what? I was surprised I didn't feel really angry at Luke even though he fed me to the sharks...well kind of.

'Just a heads up web-head, but you are looking mighty suspicious what with your sick day you pulled; just be happy that I'm more angry at bucket-head than you right now so I won't tell him anything but eventually he might figure it out himself.' She warned me but I snorted; the day Sam figures something out is the day I turn into a puppy.

'Yeah, okay, thanks _mum_.' I said sarcastically before hanging up. I flopped back down on my bed, just as Aunt May walked in with some organic middle-eastern medicine, you can smell the foul stench from miles away, I stopped myself from grimacing. Aunt May was convinced in organic remedies at the moment, unfortunately they didn't work and they tasted disgusting.

'Oh wow, peter, you are looking better already! I think you should be able to go to school tomorrow but I shall keep you on this tea just in case.' she told me genially, I tried to grin at the muffled shape stood in front of me but it felt painful. Oh god, save me!

* * *

**okay, so i guess you guys know that im english now if you didn't figure out before XD please review, message me anything i love to hear from you :D**


End file.
